


The Right Choice

by BlueFluffyDragon



Series: To Kill A Moral Man [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "Stranger danger" Patton! Ever heard of it?, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Child Abandonment, Found Family, Gen, Magic, Patton dear look around don't just listen to whatever you hear in your head, a battle, finally some backstory, oh he's caving, so now it's a 2 chapters story, this became way longer than I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: So who is Val to Virgil anyway?(featuring some self-reflection on Patton's part)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (for both chapters):  
child abandonment, mention of minor injury, negative self image, ignorance and prejudice towards magic, fainting, a battle, mention of destruction, talks of kidnapping a child (as a joke).
> 
> Tell me if I missed one

As most kids his age, Virgil had believed he could do almost everything an adult could, namely going to sleep late and playing without his parents' strict gaze on him.

Now, however, the belief seemed to shutter.

Scared, tired from the long walk and so very alone, he realized he wasn't as mature as he believed.

A crow circled above him, landing on a thin branch above him next to a second black fathered crow.

"Poor thing" it croaked, ruffling its feathers.

"Poor creature" the second crow agreed.

Virgil frowned up at them.

They repeated those words, loud and mocking.

A bad tune.

Observing the sky, Virgil shivered.

Nightfall was soon to come.

Already the sky began to darken, but he had nowhere to go.

He didn't think about how he's likely to die within the next few hours, once the sun dissappears over the horizon and the predators of the night come out.

What he did instead was cower at the thought of the monsters that surely live in the forest.

The crows crowed louder.

Behind him, a shuffle.  
The boy startled, ready to flee, when he heard a stern voice.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here this late?" she lectured.

Virgil didn't answer. He was glued to his place, still considering running away.

But where to?

The woman frowned, looking around her in concern.  
"Where are your parents?" she asked with a softer voice, crunching down to meet his eyes. "Are you lost?"

Virgil took a shuddering breath. "No," he finally talked, "they told me I can't live with them anymore" his eyes began to prickle with tears.

"I see" the woman gave him a sympathetic smile, "would you like to come with me then?"

He took a second to consider.

He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, especially not to the residents of the forest.

But he was also tired and cold.

Eventually, he nodded and took her hand as they walked through the tall trees, away from the dangers of the night and into a wooden cabin.

The crows changed their lyrics.

* * *

Patton walked through the town, the morning sun shining on him as he basked in its warmth.

He had a mission.

Well, more of a side mission, he supposed.   
One he had to finish before he could continue on his way.

Fixing the people's homes was nice and all, but it would be for nothing if they didn't know they can go back.

And so, Patton strode through the town, trying to find the best way to let everyone know.

It was a shame no one was outside.

"You! Boy!" an old voice called out to him.

Patton turned and locked eyes with an old person decorated with rattling necklaces and baggy, colorful clothes.

"Can I help you?" Patton asked with a polite smile.

Without another word, the new stranger gestured at Patton to follow as they moved away from the main road of the empty town.

_Turn away and __**go**_ the thought ordered.

Patton hesitated, beginning to turn back and away from the stranger when they looked back at him.

"Are you coming or not?" they asked with a choppy voice over their shoulder without slowing their pace.

"I.. Um.."Patton found himself unsure for a moment of hesitation.

Shaking away the foreign thought's order, he rushed toward them.

He knew following strangers is ill advised, as Virgil had told him on numerous occasions, but what if they needed help or even just someone to have a chat with? He couldn't leave them to the loneliness of this vacant town.

Besides, he was perfectly capable of protecting himself now.

"I'm coming" he called with a compelled smile, an unsettling feeling sinking into his bones.

* * *

She had given him food and a room all to himself.

She also didn't question him too much on why she found him stranded in the forest, which, in Virgil's opinion, was the best outcome he could hope for.

She- Val wasn't a stranger anymore, but he still wasn't accustomed to her.

Over the past week, Virgil had observed her, trying to predict every move she makes.

She was sharp, he noticed, but in a kinder way than he expected her to be.

She was careful and weary, yet something about her radiated power.

Twice now she left the house, leaving him to watch the crows from his bedroom window until her return.   
Each time she came back with a scowl, hiding it the moment she saw his questioning eyes.

After the third of her unexplained journeys, she sat him down on the sofa across from her with a sigh.

"Virgil," she started, setting his nerves on edge. "I'm sorry, but you can't go back to your old town" she gave him a sad, sympathetic smile.

"I didn't like it there anyway" he muttered, playing with his left sleeve.

"I didn't like it there too" her eyes softened, getting a twitch of a smile from Virgil.

Val took a deep breath before continuing.   
"Would you like to live here?" she asked, "with me, I mean?

Taken back, Virgil stared at her in bewilderment.

Living here? He barely knew her!

Yes, she was nice and kind and yes, she gave him a place to stay and saved him from the monsters of the night.

But who could tell if she had a reason to do all of it?   
"Maybe even an evil one!" his mind screamed at him, anxiety clawing its way to the top.

Despite every doubt, Val's house had become a comfortable, safe place in such a short time.

And it wasn't like he had any other option. The thought of being stranded alone in the forest yet again terrified him to his core.

And so, Virgil decided, nodding and setting a determined smile on his face, one that she returned,

He was not going to screw it up.

Not again. 

He could hold himself back. He could hide away everything that made his parents so ashamed to have him as their son.

"An impossible mission", logic and anxiety danced around his hopes, whispering about the past.

His abilities were like a balloon, getting fast and shallow breath by fast beating heart closer to pop the less pressure is released.

Too bad he had no idea what a balloon was.

* * *

The stranger lead Patton into a small house, one as colorful and cryptic as its owner.

"I'm sorry if it sounds rude, but who are you?" Patton asked once the person told him to sit by a short and round table, the wood and straw of the chair creaking as he sat down.

It was the second time in just a few days that a stranger had lead him into their home, Patton pondered.   
Though, he had to admit this time it was much less violent, yet somehow not less threatening by much.

The stranger didn't answer, preferring to spend their time lighting scent rich herbs around them. 

"I'll be happy to help you with it" Patton offered, trying again to grab the elder's attention.

They only grunted in reply, waving their hand up and down to dismiss the offer.

After failing to get a proper response for the second time, Patton settled on silently observing the candle lit room, its heavy curtains only allowing a few rays of sunshine inside.

"How old are you?" the elder asked.

"Thirty one years old" Patton replied, baffled.

"Human then," they muttered, far too quiet for Patton's ears.   
"So you weren't there for the battle of the fae alliance, as most human historians call it"

"That was many centuries ago!" Patton exclaimed in surprise, "though I have heard a little about it" he added sheepishly.

They gestured at Patton to continue.

"It was a battle against a villain who used the Book of Reality, in which the king made a deal with the fae ruler of the shadow forest," he recited, "It's told that the fae betrayed the king after honoring the deal" Patton added a bit hesitant.

"Oh the fae honored their end of the deal" they darkly chuckled. "They had a right to take the Book. Besides it was safer at their hands than human hands, if you ask me" the stranger still hasn't turned to meet Patton's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Patton felt a ghost of a shiver in his head, disgruntled and struggling to wake.

"They don't want to change the world, only to live in it"

"Hm" was Patton's only reply, the urge to give back The Book squashed before it could be contemplated.

"Those idiots should have left it there to rot if you ask me. They were all slaughtered anyway when the next villain came for the Book" they sighed.   
"Imagine. A mortal outsmarting the fae long enough to kill them all" they slowly shook their head with an air of sadness.   
"I lost many friends that day".

"I'm sorry" Patton whispered, eyes looking down at the rug.

Finally satisfied with their job, the colorful old person sat down across from Patton in front of the short wooden table.

"Give me your hands" they ordered.

A feeling of _DON'T_ swept over him, tired and weak.

"What for?" Patton hesitated.

"Calm down kid, I won't eat your hands"

"Are you a fortunate teller?" he inquired, the unwavering scent of lavender and Saffron calming his nerves.

The person nodded and put his hands forward in response.

Putting his own hands on the wrinkled hands outstretched to him, Patton closed his eyes, already familiar with the process and knowing one must never turn down an offered read from a fortune teller, last they were true and you would ignore a grave warning.

"Slow your breath" the palm reader instructed, gently holding into Patton's hands.

Seven breaths in.   
Hold for four.   
Release for eight.

Just the way Virgil taught them.   
In a time that feels so impossibly long ago.

"Do you believe in your cause?" the elder asked.

"Ye_s_" Patton immediately answered, the not so foreign thought hummed in satisfaction.

The elder's eyebrows furrowed in response, contrasting with their purposely calm face.

"Take a moment to breath in and bask in the room" they said.

Patton complied, inhaling the thick, mind calming, scents that surrounded him.

"Why are you doing it? What drives you to your target?" the palm reader asked again, a few long moments later.

Careful not to let them know the details of his plan Patton gave a sincere answer, "to help people so they could be happy".

The person nodded. "Look back on the day you fixed the village" they said in an unusually somber voice.

"How did you know that?" Patton felt his waking worry sinking away to the scents around him, numbing all of his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter. Just look back on that day. Think of the people after the act. You wanted to make them happy, so how did they feel?"

"They were happy," he insisted, "I fixed their homes. I helped. I saved the day" the day flashed into Patton's memories.

"Look at their faces, think of their reactions. What did they feel when they looked at you?" the palm reader insisted.

Patton looked back, remembering the way the villagers pulled their children away from him.

How they took the long way just so they won't cross his path.

The way so many of them didn't even look him in the eyes.

Tears gathering in his eyes as Patton realized the truth.

These people, they were so incredibly-

"Terrified" Patton finally breathed out.

* * *

A week passed.  
Virgil should have known it wouldn't last.

A nightmare.

"How pathetic is it that this is all it took?" Virgil whispered to himself later, in the dead of night.

But now, he was shaking in his bed, the demons of his dream rattling him to his core.

The door creaked open, revealing Val holding a small lamp, startling Virgil.

The lamp shattered in her hand, glass shards flying everywhere and cutting through her skin.

His breath hitched as he moved to help her, an apology, a beg for forgiveness he'd given so many times before in his life, sat right on his tongue.

"Don't move!" she quickly responded to his movement.

He stilled, watching her with watering eyes.

"I'm sorry" he choked out as she cleared a path to him with a book she picked up, brushing away the glass.

Val sighed and crunched down to his level, her gown brushing the floor.

"Virgil please look at me" she requested with a soft voice.

Reluctantly, Virgil moved his head to face her, struggling to keep his tears at bay.

"Virgil, it's okay" she slowly put her uninjured hand on his.

"It's not!" he flinched back, Val drawing back her hand.   
"It's not okay! It's bad and wrong and evil and.." he said, shaking his head violently.

"No, Virgil, it's not-"

"It is!" he insisted, years of preaching pouring out. "It's evil and I- I hurt you" his voice broke, tears pouring down his face.

"Virgil, I'm fine" she lifted her hand, showing him the fast healing wound.

"How?" he stared dumbfounded as her skin patched itself together.

She took a deep breath, turning her palm down.

Light surrounded her hand, brightening the dark room.

"You're like me" he stated, fear and awe mixing in his voice.

She gave him a small, soft, smile in return.

The gentle moment was broken as the life he was born into clashed with his life now.

His breath fastened, eyes still teary. This was wrong. He knew it was wrong.

Magic was bad and evil.   
Harmful and malicious.  
Magic twisted the heart and corrupted the mind.

He knew all of that.   
He was warned of it, again and again.

He was left for dead for it.

"Virgil," he lifted his eyes again to meet hers, "please breath with me".

"breath in for four seconds" she breathed in and Virgil copied. Because what else could a child whose world kept shattering do?

"hold for seven seconds" she held her hand in the air, only lowering it after the count was down. "out for eight" they both slowly exhaled.

"And again" they kept breathing.   
Her hand moved up, stopped and lowered like a silent counter as she kept on repeating the instructions.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it before" her eyes shone with sincerity.

"Virgil, please listen to me," Val requested as the room became calm again.   
"Magic is not evil or bad. You're not wrong in anyway for having a talent like that".

His shook his head.

"Would you tell a very strong or fast or funny person that they are wrong for having their talents?" she didn't wait for an answer and he didn't give her one, too mesmerized to do anything but listen.

"All you have to do is to learn to control it so that it wouldn't control you. Do you understand?" Virgil slowly nodded at her words.

"Can I lift you?" she asked softly.

He nodded again.

With an escaped quiet huff at his weight, she carefully carried him back to her room, putting him to sleep.

Away from the shattered glass.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow" she smiled at him as she borrowed back into her blanket.   
"And if you want, I can start teaching you magic".

"O-okay" he choked out, his tears dry on his cheeks.

"Okay" she whispered back and fell asleep, losing the battle to unconsciousness.

Despite the exhaustion, Virgil couldn't do anything but starting up at the ceiling and listening to his fast beating heart.

**~~~~**

Tiredness suppressed by fast flowing adrenaline, Virgil stood in front of Val under the sun, shifting his weight between his feet in nervousness and anticipation.

Val opened her mouth to speak, only for a different, lower, voice to come from behind Virgil.

Bolting to where Val stood, Virgil tried to hide behind her sturdy body.

"How long was I gone that you've got a child?" the man sounded amused and a bit confused.

"Not long enough" she replied, frowning, "and he's not my child".

"So you kidnapped him?" a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"What? No! No, I didn't kidnap him" she sounded defensive.

"Hey, I'm not judging" the man shrugged with a coy smile.

"No- that's not what- you know what? Nevermind" she sighed in exasperation, "what are you doing in the bubble anyway?"

"the bubble?" Remy lifted an amused eyebrow.

"That's what the kid calls it. You didn't answer my question"

"the nuisance had been released" Remy put two fingers on the bridge of his nose, the way Virgil's mother would have done right before a complaint about a nasty headache.

"And for the record," he looked up, "You could get away with kidnapping him. He looks like you" he deflected the next question before it could be asked.

"No, he doesn't" she looked down to Virgil, now noticing his fright.

"Damm it, Rem, you scared him with all this kidnapping talk" she scolded the man.

"Hey, you had an equal part in this" he argued back.

"Clearly not" she narrowed her eyes at him with a frown, gesturing at the child clinging to her.

"Fine, fine", he held his hands up in response, "I mean no harm, little one".

"I'm not little" Virgil muttered under his breath, to the pair's amusement.

"Virgil," Val moved to sit on her knees when he didn't seem convinced by Remy's words, "Remy is of the fae".   
"He cant lie," she added to Virgil's confusion, "so when he says he means no harm, you know he's telling the truth".

Raising an eyebrow in consideration, "okay" Virgil finally stepped aside from Val's back.   
Not moving towards Remy, but not hiding from him as well.

"You didn't have to tell him my name, you know" Remy grumbled.

"Oh I know it's not even your real name, stop whining" she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Virgil, are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath and steading his hands he replied, "yes".

* * *

Rushing out of the small house, away from the unsavory realization, Patton burst into the fresh air and warmth of sunlight.

Wiping at the tears in his eyes, he ran back into the center of the town and away from the stranger.

Free from the scents, the foreign thought returned.

_You helped them. You saved their life. It wasn't your fault they were ungrateful. It wasn't your fault they were prejudice against magic users._

_They're happy now, back home with their families_, the thought promised.

"you're right. They're happy now" Patton silently repeated.

"It _wasn't_ my _fault_".

* * *

"Again" Val instructed the teenager before her.

"Come on, Verge, don't be a lazy boy" Remy called from his place next to her.

Virgil shot him an angry look and drew himself back to cast the spell again.

"Damm he's got your look" Remy faked an overly dramatic shudder.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she feigned ignorance with a smile creeping up on the edge of her lips.

They watched Virgil as he struggled to form a protective bubble around him.

Val was playing with an apple, throwing it into the air and catching it as it came down.

"Now" she told Remy, who nodded and ran towards Virgil.

"Don't take your eye off of him" she shouted to Virgil from where she stood, watching Remy jumping around Virgil.   
Almost close enough to catch, then immediately backing out of reach.

The opportunity arrived.   
Virgil reached out to catch Remy when the apple hit his back.

"OW" he stopped and turned to Val with a sulk.

"Did I hurt you?" her forehead creased with sudden worry.

"No, I'm just whining so you'll feel bad" he admitted with a sly smile.

"Why do I even need to learn this anyway?" Virgil complained as he walked to where she stood, Remy following with a sly smile.

She frowned at the question.   
"You know why," her eyes softened, "it's a dangerous world for us".

"yeah" he sighed, looking down and wiping sweat away from his forehead.

"Oh girls come on, don't be like that" Remy tried to sooth the atmosphere.

"You know what I want to do? I want to eat something sweet" he threw his hand over Virgil's shoulders. "I want something sweet from the cute little shop in the town".

The two boys looked at Val.   
"Come with ussss" Remy drugged the last word in mock begging.

"yeah come with usss" Virgil joined, copying him.

She laughed when Remy started to bat his eyelashes at her.

"Who said you can go?" she raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"I don't answer to you" Remy replied before Virgil could.

"You absolutely do" she huffed a laugh, "keep an eye on him" she eventually agreed.

"yes!" Remy cheered, then realized the implication, "wait, don't you want to come?"

"no," she shook her head.

"okay" he sighed in disappointment.  
The two knew all too well she would not badge on this decision.

"Stay safe!" Val called after them as they walked away down the road and to the buzzing streets.

"Alright spit it out" Remy lowered his dark glasses to give Virgil one of his signature looks that always seemed to wordlessly say "don't even try to bullshit me".

Virgil sighed and looked to the ground, fiddling with the thread of his sleeve. "I just wish she would come with us. I know she's worried about the warnings, I worry too! But we can protect each other. We're magic for crying out loud!" he half shouted the last part.

The accidental shout made him weary despite himself.

Despite years of kindness and understanding.

Despite the town's ability to respect him for practicing magic.

Remy hummed, but didn't respond further.

They walked through the wooden stalls, the shouts of the market place washing over them like a familiar tune.

He and Val used to walk through them, before the danger.

He would cling to her at first, always holding into something. Whether it was her long skirt, her sleeves or later her hand and then her elbow, he would always stay incredibly close.

She never minded.

But at the same time she would have always encouraged him to say hello to the kindest sellers or pick whatever sweet fruit or fabric he'd like.

She never pushed him to action.  
It's what he absolutely adored about her.  
Only smiling encouragement and kind words.

He loved going with her to the small town.

He loved going with her and Remy, the three of them laughing together like they always should.   
Like they have no care in the world.

He even loved going alone, when the sun began to set and the sellers packed their merchandise.   
Only him, sneaking out of the house and walking in the kind of safe silence that only familiar background noise can supply.

He would awkwardly smile at the kind merchants that he knew from childhood as they waved or sent kind regards to Val and sometimes even to "that raving fae" as they called him, the corner of their lips always twitching upwards.

But now it was only Virgil and Remy, the carful sorcerer and the one who is banned from the tavern.

"yeah I wish she would come too" Remy admitted, "but you know her, she's more carful than even you".

"I get why she worries, but she's the least helplessness of us all"

"Honey, none of us are helpless" Remy corrected.

"I was," Virgil argued back, "at least at first. Hell, I hid behind her the first time we met" he laughed at the old memory.

"No shame in hiding. We both know I would have never been able to set a hand on you if she wouldn't have allowed it. Hiding behind her was a smart move" Remy smiled back.

"That's just it! Whatever the danger is, she could take it down. _We_ could take it down, right?" Virgil let his all he believed about Val to pour down into rare confidence.

Remy didn't move to agree, his smile slipping away.

Insted, he continued to walk in silence next to Virgil.

Fae can't lie.

* * *

"Oh dear, are you alright young man?" a concerned face looked down at him from where Patton sat.

"ah yes, sorry- yes I'm fine" Patton immediately smiled up at her. Frown and worry bleeding away from his face faster than the water in a roaming river.

To her credit, she wasn't fooled.

"No one would sit outside these days unless something truly burdened them, so what is it?" the sweet lady asked.

"a sudden realization" Patton answered simply.

"must have been one hell of a realization if it turned you into this mood," she chuckled, looking down at him from where he sat.   
"What brought it on?"

"The palm reader"

Her eyes narrowed in bewilderment and distaste.

"We don't have a palm reader. Magic is not tolerated here" she exclaimed with the conviction of one who had never thought to question the origin of their beliefs.

"What do you mean?" Patton furrowed his brows with a slight frown, "by decree of the throne, magic is to be accepted in this land. The former king himself had made it so" Patton argued.

The woman huffed, as if to disagree without blatantly going against the decision of her former ruler. "You sound like the people from the town next over," she tsked her tongue.   
"Still, the smart ones ran away to here, to be safe from that disastrous magic that ruined their homes. There are no more magic users in this town!" she exclaimed, "I can promise you that" she tipped her nose up.

"perhaps you've met the candle maker?" she offered, "they used to pretend to be able to contact ghosts and read the future and do other wretched things to gullible newcomers. If so, I can promise that this person is a fraud. We verified it long ago" she tried to sooth him with a sweet tone.

Sweet like unnoticed poison, Patton thought.

By nature, Patton wasn't an angry person.   
This category could be filled by Logan, though he had made progress with controlling his temper. Patton was incredibly proud of him for it.

What Patton was, at the moment, was being done with listening to any more ignorant beliefs.

"Thank you" he said with a cold, hard, voice. One that would make anyone who knew him flinch out of pure surprise.

The woman frowned at the tone, puzzled.

"There's something I need to do" he said as he got up and walked away, leaving her behind to huff at his rudeness before rushing back to the safely of her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings (for both chapters):  
child abandonment, mention of minor injury, negative self image, ignorance and prejudice towards magic, fainting, a battle, mention of destruction, talks of kidnapping a child (as a joke).
> 
> Tell me if I missed one

Done were the days of calm walking.  
Now, Virgil was instructed by Val to never stay longer than he had to.

To buy their supplies and run back.

To never leave the house without a protection charm and a spell ready on his lips.

With a quick pace, Virgil walked around the market, a list of the needed supplies in hand.

He passed through the busy streets, now filled with refugees who fled their homes out of fear for their lives.

Whispers of ongoing battle and hope for an end drifted around the town, a deep sigh raw with emotions.

He gritted his teeth in silent anger at The Villain who had caused so much suffering.

Remy had explained it all to him in the night before he disappeared, the night before the great ripple in reality that left all but those who did not touch magic shaking.

The last calm night.

"Well someone ought to tell you, but if Val kills me that's on you" Remy smirked at him, staring up into the starry night.

"Why wouldn't she want me to know?" Virgil inquired, shoulders hunched.

"Why should I know?" he shrugged, looking up at the starry night.

"Sure, The Book has one hell of a blood drenched history, but it's safe at the hands of the court. Has been for awhile now. I wouldn't worry about it getting out again".

If he only knew how wrong he is he wouldn't have let his tension roll off his shoulders.

But he did, smiling sideways at Virgil in rare reassurance.

He then told Virgil all there is to know about The Book of Reality.

He told him that it's the most powerful magic artifact in existence.  
He told him how it can allow its user, the villain, to bend reality to their whims.

And he told him about the curse.

The terrible curse that bloodied its forever clean pages.

Remy taught him that The Book must never be touched by those who want to change the world and explained why none of its users live today.

The curse could never be broken.

But their bodies could.

Virgil shivered at his words.

The shiver turned to shakes the next day, then to worry and finally into disarray and panic as the first attack occurred.

The spark of the need to help had flashed into existence when he saw the fear on the kind family's faces from his favorite fruit stand, but now, at the sight of the people's misery, it burst into a flame.

"The battle by the gushing river" the whispers said. "Just 2 days away" they worried.

"The battle to end it all" the optimistic hoped.

"The battle of mortals against hell's seraph" the rest grimly added.

Finishing his business, he rushed back home, locking the door behind him and hanging up his cloak.

"Thank the stars you're back" Val fretted, checking him for injuries.

"I'm fine" he promised with a smile "Seriously, you're worst than me".

"We both know you would have acted the same if I were the one who got out" she turned back to the small table, a glass vase full of bubbling gray liquid sitting on it.

"Is that my comm potion?" Virgil followed her and flopped back on the couch.

"Comm?" she raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"You know, short for communication" he waved his hand around absently.  
"Did you finally look at it?"

"It needs more work" she looked up from the vase.

"But..?"

"It's brilliant" she smiled a bright and adoring smile at him.

He blushed, content, and burrowed deeper into the the dark cushions.

"Why do you need it, anyway?" Val asked, leaning back into the soft chair.

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, stiffening, "I don't know. It was just an idea I guess" he shrugged, nervousness gathering in his chest.

"A good one" she smiled at him. "And in a few months of development it might even work".

"A few months?" he jumped back into a sitting.

"Why? You got anywhere to be?"

He didn't answer, opting for crossing his arms and rubbing his arms instead.

"Why don't we help people?" he blurted out, anxiety running through his blood.

She sighed, leaning towards him.

"It's dangerous, Virge, you know this. Not every town is as accepting as ours. Hell, the only reason they aren't as prejudice against us is Remy!" Virgil flinched as the mention of the missing member of their little family.

Val noticed her mistake and leaned back in. Having not heard from Remy in awhile left them both strung up and on edge.

"I'm sorry" she sighed.

"I'm going up" Virgil slowly got up from the couch and climbed up the stairs to his room.

Closing his door with a sigh, Virgil approached his bed, dropping in, face down.

"What am I going to do?" he groaned, moving his head to face the spider on the wall.

The spider didn't answer, choosing to run along back to her patterned webbing instead.

"They're dying" he turned to lay on his back. "And we can save them- I can save them!" he started the argument he was too anxious to have with Val.

"But it's dangerous!" he shot up to a sit. "So many things can and will probably go wrong!" he stood up, pacing in his room.

"Then why was I born with those powers if I won't use them to protect people were kind to me?" he continued to argue against himself, an old beloved habit.

"Maybe there wasn't a reason.   
Maybe the reason was so you can protect yourself" he resumed the pace, his back to the spider.

"But doesn't Remy says that the best defense is to attack first?" he turned again.

"Attack? All on your own!? Have you lost your mind?! You'd be dead within the first minute!" anxiety enveloped his voice as he dug his fingers in his hair.

"I won't be alone if I join the king and his army" he stopped in his place in realization, his eyes now fixed at the uninterested spider.

"Didn't you hear Val? Did you finally forget your hometown? The outside world can't stand magic users!" he argued again, shivering at repressed memories.

"But the former king. He allowed magic. He ruled a decree against our discrimination" he said with a weak voice.

"And a lot of good that did" he sarcastically huffed, "just because he said it's fine doesn't mean they won't behead you on the spot! What do you think would happen if you, a magic user, were to join their battle by the river? Do you really think they won't take the opportunity to kill you right then and there?" he almost shouted at himself, screaming in a silent voice.

"They would jump on the opportunity to rid the kingdom of another filthy sin!" his thoughts sneered at him, the words never daring to leave his mouth.

Breathing hard, Virgil wanted to agree.   
Every fiber of his being told him- burned for him to agree, to stay home, to hide and stay safe.

"okay" he breathed in a shaky breath, attempting to calm his heart.

"Okay" he repeated, a small ripple in the silence.

He digged into the back of his neck, still pacing in small steps around the room.

"Damm it" he sat back on the bed, moving his hands to bury his face.

Bending over, Virgil pulled a small stuffed bag from under the bed and a piece of parchment.

He scribbled a quick message on it before throwing his bag over his shoulders and silently creeping down the stairs, stopping once at the top to listen for any sighs of life.

He could hear Val's deep breaths, undoubtedly fast asleep on the sofa, sighing in relief before going down the rest of the stairs.

Carefully tip toeing around the house as to not wake the light sleeper in front of him, he grabbed a patched up blanket and laid it on her.

He held his breath as she stirred and pulled the blanket closer.

"one, two, three" he counted in his head after she stilled, not daring to move.

Once certain she remained asleep, Virgil laid the note on the small table next to her, away from the bubbling vase of liquid.

Smiling a small and regretful smile, he turned away.

It was an impulsive decision, one Virgil was not privy to.

But something in him, the one little forever beating sense that let him be truly honest with himself, knew that given time to act would resort in doing nothing but worry on his bed.

And so, he committed the rare impulsive act.

He opened the door and vanished into the night.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo" Patton approached a young men, a soft brown horse standing next to him. "Do you know where I could find someone who will pass some news around?"

"I can do it, for the right price" he winked at Patton.

"Thank you" Patton smiled at the convenience of the situation. "This is really important so please pass it as fast as you can"

"Pass what around?"

"Oh right" Patton's smile turned sheepish, "please tell everyone that the town next over was rebuilt and that they can return home to their families"

The young man's expression turned shocked. He studied Patton's eyes for lies or perhaps even madness.

"Okay" he agreed after the brief silence, too bewildered to ask any questions.

"Thank you so much!" Patton gave the young a golden coin and got on his horse, galloping out of the small town, and continuing on his way to the next village that's been attacked in the hopes to find the man terrorizing the land.

The young man watched the bizarre foreigner ride away from his town, then promptly pocketed the coin and began to do his job.

* * *

Appearing near the battle ground, Virgil heard the violence before he saw the fight.

Clashing swords, panicked horses, shouts of advice and information.

Laughter.

All voices boomed in the forest, overlapping and silencing the rushing river with their force.

Virgil picked up the pace, running along the edge of the battle, watching the fight, the forest illuminated by an unnatural, almost blinding, light.

The army of knights split into three groups, all fighting the forest.

The Cavalry attacked the now living trees, their horses galloping forward. At the front, their leader shouted orders, his spear drawn toward the attackers.

The next two fought on the land.   
Virgil stared in awe as the knights who were lead by a man yelling encouragements fought against the water itself.

Taking the shape of tall bulky ogres, the water marched along the forest, aiming to drown all who crossed its paths.

The knights ran around the dropping ogres, leading them back into the river where they [disappeared] back into the water.

The third group of knights was lead by two man, Virgil observed, then changed his mind as the taller of the two shouted words of advice for the Cavalry leader.

"A consultant?" Virgil wondered, then turned to hide behind a tree as the man sscanned the forest.

The last leader, in charge of the last group, lead a battle against the ground beneath him.

Shields drawn, they bashed at the flying rocks away from the rest of the army, throwing them off course.

Virgil watched as the knights [ran around], forehead glistening with sweat.

Laughter.

A chilling laugh drew Virgil's attention towards the light.   
His eyes followed up its source, squinting as they land on a smirking mam sitting above them all with an open book in hand.

The man looked down at the [mess], gripping at the pages.

Glancing down away from the man, Virgil noticed that beyond angry looks, the leaders paid the puppet master no attention, far too busy with the fight below.

A strategy formed in his head, clear and dangerous.

Virgil breathed in and lowered his bag to the ground, pulling out a dark cloak before hiding the bag behind the tall tree.

Pulling the hood over his head, he moved away from the shadows.

Virgil ran to the base of a large, broad and polished pole, one Virgil was sure was not there last time he visited the riverside.

He glanced up, making sure the man didn't notice him.

He didn't, far too absorbed with the fights beneath him, a smirk of malicious joy spread over his face.

Virgil looked around again, locking eyes with the advisor.

Frozen to his spot, Virgil lifted one shaking hand to a thumbs up gesture.

The advisor's suspicious look turned into interest, trying to maintain eye contact among the chaos.

Virgil tuned his gaze away, focusing on the scattered arrows on the ground.

"Now or never" he whispered to himself, knowing he must act fast.

First- a distraction.

A moment of concentration.   
A breath in, a breath out.

A buzz of bewilderment surged among the knights as the arrows lifted in the air and shot up at The Villain above.

"Don't stop fighting!" he heard the leader of the cavalry shout at the army, alarmed by the distracted knights.

The Villain leapt to his feet, moving to block the wooden swarm.

Once distracted, Virgil began to climb the tall pole, every step supported by magically created holes in the marble.

With adrenaline fuelling his blood, Virgil reached the top, creeping up into the pedestal from behind the Villain.

The Villain turned around in fury, just in time for Virgil to knock him off the pole.

A roar of rage escaped the man's throat as Virgil rashed to the edge.

He watched as the ground beneath The Villain began to shift and turn, becoming soft and welcoming.

The Villain's arms reached out and away, unfolding from his chest, The Book of Reality gripped tightly in his hand.

As he was about to touch the changed ground, a satisfied smirk on his face, a wooden shield clashed against his hand.

"The advisor" Virgil noticed in appreciation.

The Book went flying away into the shadows of the trees.

With a final scream of frustration and rage, The Villain landed on the soft ground and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" another shout rippled across the forest.

"Patton, behind you!" the tall advisor shouted as another knight pulled Patton away from the path of a water figure.

"No" Virgil said in horror, "he's gone. He left The Book behind! That's not possible! The spell should be undone!"

Gritting his teeth, Virgil climbed back down, running to the middle of the battle, dodging both knights and magical threats.

"What are you doing?" he heard the advisor trying to catch up to him.

"Ending it" Virgil heard himself say, his heart beating in his ears.

He spread him arms, and concentrated on his glowing purple fists and moved them to a clash before him.

A [gashet] of powerful wind shook the forest as the counter charm was set to motion.

They all watched as the trees planted themselves back to the now solid ground, the water orges melting down with a splash of water.

A breath of silence fell upon the forest before gleeful cheers shattered the shocked calm.

Virgil stood in the middle of it all, adrenaline keeping him on his feet, the beating of his heart celebrating the end.

"Who are you?" a harsh voice demanded, pulling out a sword towards him.

"Roman, stop" the advisor ran up to them, brushing leaves and dirt off his cloths.

"yeah come on, Roman, he helped us" one of the leaders, Patton, accompanied by the last leader, tried to calm the spirits.

"He could be one of the Villain's servants" Roman didn't lower his sword.

"If I'm his servant than why did I just save your ass, my lord" Virgil interjected with a sarcastic tone.

"Your prince actually" Roman shot right back.

"Oh, you know what? I don't use wands but if that stick up your butt is nice enough I might start to" Virgil sneered.

"ok that's enough, kiddo" Patton broke it off as Roman made an affronted sound.

The last unnamed leader stepped up, a kind smile across his face.  
"Hey," he started, "I'm king Thomas, this is Prince Roman, lord Patton and the royal advisor, Logan" he introduced the group.

"Thank you for helping" he gave the man in front of him a kind smile.

"Don't mention it" Virgil began to sway on his feet as the adrenaline wore off.

A static buzzing filled in his ears, flooding his mind.

"Are you okay?" Patton moved towards him, kind and careful.

"What? Yes, probably, maybe" Virgil answered before collapsing down.

Steel hit the ground as two muscular arms caught him.

"Lay him down!" he heard Logan instruct above the buzzing.

"We should take him back with us to the castle" a worried whisper said as darkness engulfed his vision, lulling his consciousness away.

**~~~**

Opening his eyes back was a surprise. A welcomed one, but a surprise nonetheless.

Virgil shot up in panic, looking around the foreign room.  
"Where am I?" he demanded from the man next to him who jumped up in alarm at his suddenly awakened patient.

"You're awake!" Patton stepped into the room before the other could answer.

"Oh, we were so worried" he sat next to Virgil's bed with a smile as the stranger left the room.

Virgil eyed him wearily, trying to detect any sigh of malicious intent.   
"Where am I?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"You're in the palace of course! It's not like we would have left you all alone in the forest!"

Virgil nodded, "how long was I asleep?"

"About a week" Patton said with an empathetic tone.

"A week?!" Virgil repeated in disbelief.

"What's all the commotion about?" Roman asked as he walked into the room, Thomas and Logan following in.

"Wait" Virgil slowly said as the event of last week caught up to him, "The Book where is it?" he demanded once again.

"See, I told you he only cared about that stupid book" Roman moved closer, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No, you moron, it's dangerous! Did any of you touch it?" his panic rose.

"Not directly" Logan stepped to stand before Roman, "we know of the legends and while they are mere legends, we opted for caution in case there are any truths in the myths".

"There definitely are" Virgil growled, "where is it? I need to shield it" he moved to step up.

"Not so fast" both Roman and Patton called with incredibly different tones.

"Listen," Virgil turned to Thomas, "this book is dangerous. It puts everyone here in jeopardy. It needs to be shielded!"

"Okay" Thomas finally agreed, ignoring Roman's dumbfounded look.

"But first, water" Patton handed Virgil a cup from the nightstand.

Rolling his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up, Virgil took the cup and drowned down the water before moving to leave the room.

"My bag" he stopped before crossing through the door.

"Your bag?" Thomas questioned, already standing beside him, the rest following behind.

Taking in a deep breath, he summoned the bag who appeared in his hands.

"Woah there" Thomas stepped closer to the swaying Virgil.

"It's fine. At least I knew where it is" Virgil shrugged, pulling different herbs out of the bag before throwing it back on his shoulder.

Thomas and Roman lead the way down to the vault as Patton tried to start a conversation with Virgil, Logan listening silently.

"Get salt" Virgil ordered a passing guard before they went down a flight of stone stairs.

A few minutes later, the group entered the vault.

Virgil looked around the large room, filled with close to barran shelves and magical artifacts.

Virgil eyed it all wearily, worried about the state of it all, stopping as they reached a cloth covered [table/ whatever it was in the first part], covering a rectangular object.

Sighing, Virgil gestured at the rest to stay back.

He [put] the herbs around the [table], reaching out to take the small bag of salt from the soldier behind him and pouring it in a circle around the cloth covered book.

Once done, Virgil put his hands together in a prayer, Logan peering over his shoulder.

The ring of salt burned with a fire like purple burn before dying down.

"Don't ever touch it" Virgil wobbled on his legs for the second time that day.

"Time to return to bed, Mr." Patton came to support Virgil's weight as they walked back to the small bed.

Once back on the bed, Thomas sat on the small chair before him.

"I have an offer for you" he said, rising Virgil's anxiety.

"Do you want to join the court as our magic consultant?" Thomas asked, surprising Virgil.

"sorcerer" Virgil corrected automatically, his voice hollow.

"sorcerer" Thomas [fixed] the offer.   
"You don't have to say yes, but you'll get a room here and plenty of food and a good payment".

Virgil looked around at the faces before him.  
Patton's encouraging expression, Thomas's kind face, Logan's trust and interest and Roman's protective nature.

A breath in.

"Yes"

* * *

Being alone on the road was not as bad as Patton believed it would be.

Except, he wasn't alone, now that he thought of it.

He had a sweet horse and _the thought_.

"You know, you're not as bad as the legends say" he said aloud as he rode.

_Of course not. I'm here to help and protect you._

Patton nodded.

"Well they do say to never judge a book by its cover" he laughed with a grin.

Someone had to, after all.

_If you'll let me, I could help you even more. I could keep you safe with no restrictions._

His laughter died down, head cocked to the side, considering.

"Yeah, maybe" he retorted.

"If we'll need it".

* * *

Years later, Virgil opened his eyes. The sun shining just past the horizon, the scent of wood filling his nose.

"Good morning, Virgil" Roman smiled at him from where he sat guard.

"Actually, it's noon" Logan walked to them, Thomas next to him, as Virgil rose to a sit.   
"Did you have enough rest?"

"yeah, I'll probably won't die from it now" Virgil joked.

"probably?" Thomas looked weary.

"Remember when we first met and I collapsed and slept for like a week? So yeah, probably" he shrugged.

Virgil's words only seemed to stress Thomas out even more.

"Oh relax," Roman waved a hand, "you look more anxious than Virge of panic over here" he pointed at Virgil with a smile.

Rolling his eyes with a fond smile and brushing away the dirt from his clothes, Virgil stood up and looked at Logan and Thomas.   
"Did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah! All done" Thomas handed him a mash of plants.

"Great," Virgil scooped the mash of zinnia and dill, rubbing some of it on the neck of the closest Horse, before untying the rope tide her to a tree.

"Hey! What are you doing to Jasmine?" Roman jumped up from his spot.

Virgil moved to the rest of the horses to do the same, each time muttering foreign words, his eyes lighting with a purple glow.

"A protection and guiding spell" Virgil explained as he stepped back from the horses, "so they could find us after we teleport".

Logan nodded in fascination, yet still raised a sceptical eyebrow"

"Pile everything here" Virgil said before Logan could begin to drown him with questions.

They moved to pile up the saddles and supplies until everything was in a neat pile to Virgil's feet. 

"Okay," Virgil let out a breath of anticipation, "everyone, grab on to me and stay very quiet" Virgil put one hand on the top of the pile and one on the bottom.

Once again, the three followed his instructions, holding into his back.

"Here we go" he whispered before closing his eyes.

A breath in, a breath out and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past 4am but at least I finally finished editing!  
Talk to me anytime on Tumblr @blue-fluffy-dragon
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
